Drama Of WWE
by Lewis767
Summary: The Superstars and Divas you know and love are now real life people, their gimmicks are what is real in this soap opera styled story. Hunter Helmsley (Triple H) and his wife Stephanie are a couple consumed by greed and who have just recently made a decision that impacts a lot of people around them. Relationships, murder, drama, story-lines, feuds and inevitable drama,
1. Episode 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! I do plan on updating all of my other stories as soon as possible but for now enjoy my creative juices with this new series 'The Drama Of WWE'. Basically all the gimmicks of your favourite Superstars and Divas are what is their real life, they DO NOT WORK IN THE WWE and are not wrestlers, it is like a soap opera for example EastEnders for english readers or The Young and The Restless for american readers. There will be murder, relationships, pregnancies, weddings, story-lines and feuds among other things.**

**Most of the time cliffhangers will be featured starting with this episode!**

**Please REVIEW as it is very helpful and beneficial to my story.**

**THANK YOU!**

"Hunter! Hunter! Is it true that you and your wife are starting up your own major film studios company? Where did this come about?" asked a local news reporter as the notorious and somewhat famous, Hunter Hearst Helmsley and his wife, Stephanie McMahon ascended up a large column of stairs just outside of their business headquaters.

The newsreporter was one of many which surrounded the power hungry couple who's recent business idea had sparked up much controversy with many residents in their area.

As soon as the couple had bypassed the entrance they were greeted by their personal security staff, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns collectively referred to as The Shield. "Mr and Mrs Helmsley, how was your flight?" Reigns queried, this question resulted in a very abrupt and aggressive response by Stephanie.

"Moving on from flights I want to know why a bunch of reporters are stood crowding outside my office! I suggest you do your job properly Mr. Reigns and that goes for you two as well, can't anyone follow simple instructions?!" Stephanie said, storming off to her main office upstairs with Hunter following immediately after.

Once the couple were out of earshot, Seth rolled his eyes and stuck his middle finger up in motion towards Stephanie. "That bitch is doing my head in, if she makes one more demand I swear to god I'm gonna shove this job right up her ass!" Rollins snapped.

Roman placed his arm on Seth's shoulder as if to suggest for him to calm down. "We need these jobs Seth, the McMahon's own nearly everything around here, we're out of pocket as it is, don't make things any worse."

The Shield then made their way outside with Seth still feeling the same amount of anger as before.

Damn bitch.

Brie Bella slammed her coffee mug down on her kitchen side before glancing angrily at her husband, Daniel. "Can you believe that witch, she and her husband are already trying to out match Nikki and John by buying all of these restaurents and malls and now she decides a film company is her next big project? I can't stand that woman."

Daniel just giggled in response. He loved the way Brie got so irritated over small and petty actions of Stephanie's which further disrupted her life even more. He could imagine how much worse, Brie's sister, Nikki, was behaving.

Speaking of Nikki, the other Bella twin suddenly dashed through the back door and ran desperately into the kitchen sobbing as she found her sister and brother in law. "Nikki what's wrong?!"

"He's gone Brie! He's gone!" Nikki stammered.

"Nikki calm down, what do you mean he's gone?" She asked.

Nikki broke down into further tears before mustering up the courage to respond. "It's John. There was a note on the cofee table when I got home saying that if I don't give them everything John owns, his money, the house and everything that he'll kill him." Nikki explained.

Brie was in complete and utter shock. What would possess someone to kidnap an innocent man in exchange for everything he owned? John was relatively famous due to his extraordinary wealth however no one ever went to the extremes of kidnapping him for it.

"Nikki calm down, we'll find out who did this and we'll get John back, no matter what." Daniel commented, Brie showed a faint smile in Daniel's direction assuring him that she was on board with his determination.

Nikki also felt slightly comforted but knew that whoever had managed to kidnap John was going to go to extreme lengths to get what they wanted, no matter the consequences.

Brie pulled her sister in for an immediate hug before making a proposal. "Come on Nikki we need to tell the police department, anyone."

Nikki shook her head continuously in response, tears still strolling down her face. "No Brie we can't, whoever's got him they might hurt him if I tell anyone!"

She felt so helpless, what could she possibly do to save her own boyfriend? Some mad person had stolen him from here, he took one of the closest people to her all for money! It didn't have to come to this, it never had to come to this.

"I know somebody who can help us, she's a private investagator she does things like this all the time, give her a chance." Daniel said, Nikki was willing to do anything to get John back, whoever this woman was, surely she could help do something.

Cesaro's Pizzeria was a popular establishment owned by the titular male and head chef, Antonio Cesaro. Many people attended the restaurent during their spare time and due to time constraints and the busy schedule they had, Stephanie McMahon and Hunter Helmsley had decided to attend for a quick dinner before meeting with a new film star they had auditioning.

The couple chomped away on their pizzas whilst texting and typing away on their phone's, barely socialising with one another.

A young red head waltzed through the pizzeria with her phone practically stapled to her ear. "I was walking past Daniel and Brie's house earlier and I heard Nikki telling Brie that John had been kidnapped!" the lady said, a close neighbour of Daniel and Brie's.

Stephanie overheard the conversation and stared wide eyed at her husband, Hunter before filling him in immediately.

Hunter was utterly shocked to have heard such things.

John Cena suddenly regained consciousness and started attempting to guess his location. John stared at the four dark, grey and dull walls around him before realising that he was tied to a chair, unable to move.

"Help!" he yelled.

No one answered.

Suddenly a figure emerged from the shadows and smiled sadistically at John before laughing. "Your bird better do the right think Mr. Cena or your dead!" the voice said.

Once returned from Cesaro's, Stephanie ran over to her husband thrusting him into her office. "Hunter I've done something terrible!" Stephanie revealed. Suddenly Hunter started worrying frantically, sensing Stephanie's anxiety. "Steph what is it?" he asked.

"It was me. I ordered **_him _**to kidnap John Cena."

Little did Stephanie know, someone was listening in and had definitely heard every word she had said.

**NEXT TIME...**

**Episode 2: The kidnapper is revealed in addition to a new character arriving in the shape of the private investagator. Stephanie and Hunter try to find a way to keep the information from Nikki and Brie whilst The Shield have their own issues when they come across John Cena...**

**A/N: What did you guys think? Which past or present superstar do you think the crazy kidnapper is and which diva do you think the private investagator is? Review and tell me!**


	2. Episode 2

**A/N: Hey Guys! Another episode here from me! Today we see the unveiling of the kidnapper and the introduction of a new character! I hope you enjoy the episode as much as I enjoyed writing it because trust me, I did. Please remember to review as it helps me out extremely, tell me who you want to debut and who you want killing off!**

It had been one full day since John's kidnapping and surprisngly only a handful of people knew. Daniel Bryan and his wife, Brie Bella had called a private investagator and a close and personal friend of Daniel's to help them and Nikki find John before anything bad could happen to him.

Brie watched over Nikki who had finally managed to secure an hour's sleep since John's kidnapping. "She's fine Brie, don't stress yourself out too much." Daniel said as he handed Brie her own blanket before pulling her in for a hug.

"I know it's just, I've never seen her so upset before. I'm afraid of what she might do if something does happen to John or if he never comes back!"

Daniel shook his head and placed his finger on Brie's lips. "Nothing is going to happen to John, the private investagator I called is the best there is. She'll find John, no matter what."

Roman Reigns couldn't believe what he had just heard! Stephanie had ordered John Cena to be kidnapped and somehow, Hunter was OK with it. Roman didn't know what to do, he didn't know what he could do, he had to tell someone immediately!

Roman ran as fast his legs could carry him, he ran straight for the security office where his fellow co-workers; Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins were and panted heavily until revealing what he heard.

"Are you sure?! I know Steph's a bitch but I don't think.." Seth was cut off by Roman's frantic behaviour.

"She did it Seth! She told Hunter and she was scared, as if she didn't know what the kidnapper was capable of."

Dean and Seth were also extremely shocked, Stephanie and Hunter were respectable members of the community, if word got out about their erratic behaviour and involvement in John's kidnapping, all hell would break loose!

Suddenly, Roman turned around and headed for the door. "Roman where are you going?!" Dean asked.

"To tell Nikki."

A few hours had passed since Nikki's rest, she, Daniel and Brie had gathered on the sofas waiting for the private investagator that Daniel kept badgering on about. Suddenly, a knock at the door could be heard. "That's her." Daniel said as he reached for the door.

A short female with waving brunette hair dressed in a t-shirt and shorts smiled as she skipped merrily through the front door, the smile then turned into a grin.

"Nikki, Brie. Meet the private investagator I've been telling you all about. **AJ Lee**."

AJ smiled at the two twins before taking a seat instantly. "Nice to meet you both. Daniel which one's the grieving girlfriend? the veggie or miss boobs?" AJ asked.

Brie found the statement very insulting and despised the way AJ looked at Daniel as if they had a special intimate connection, but Nikki on the otherhand completely ignored the comment, focusing only on John.

Daniel pointed at Nikki before taking a seat himself. "miss boob it is. Look, Nikki. I can already tell that you and I won't get along but it is my duty to find your man and that is what I will do!" AJ explained.

"Thank you Miss Lee." Nikki responded.

Another knock at the door could then be heard.

Roman Reigns suddenly burst through the door sweating and breathing heavily. Daniel and The Bella's immediately looked shocked as they recognised Roman as an employee of Hunter's and Stephanie's.

"What do you want?" Brie asked.

"Nikki I know you don't know me that well but I have to tell you something..." Roman was cut off by Daniel who threw Roman out of his house instead of listening to the important information he had to share.

An hour since his visit at Daniel's house, Roman, Seth and Dean had tried to focus on their job instead. Many people came in and out of Hunter's building for various meetings and appointments and the next man to enter intrigued Roman extremely, mostly due to his whacky dress sense.

The man was dressed in a white hat and what appeared to be hawaiian clothing covered up by a long black trench coat. Roman took no notice until he realised what the man had stored in his pocket...a gun.

"Seth, Dean, that man he's got a gun!" Roman whispered.

All three men then charged after the man who ran as fast he could, sprinting towards the vacated halls of the building. The man suddenly sprinted down a flight of stairs before running through various doors, followed by 'The Shield.'

The three members of the shield then found themselves in what seemed to be the basement type area of the complex and what shocked them the most was the fact that they weren't staring opposit the strangely dressed man, they were staring directly at John Cena who lied unconsciously on the floor.

"Oh my god." Dean muttered.

Roman and Dean turned around to see Seth accompanied by the strange man smiling, before they knew it their former friend and his creppy accomplice whacked them with chairs sending them unconsciously to the floor.

"Good job, Seth." the man said,

"Thanks, you too; **Bray Wyatt**."

**NEXT TIME...**

**Episode 3: Brie gets jealous of AJ's connection with Daniel whilst Nikki comes across a startling discovery that could affect the rest of her life. Stephanie and Hunter meet with a major movie star whilst a struggle with Bray's gun means that either; Bray, Dean, Seth, Roman or John dies in a shocking cliffhanger of the series so far.**

**A/N: Hey Guys! Did you like it? Who guessed that it was AJ Lee and Bray Wyatt? Tell me what sort of story-lines you want in the future? I am currently trying to set up a few more story-lines so we can have multiple interactions at the same time instead of focusing on one certain story-lines!**

**QUESTION'S I'D LIKE ANSWERED!**

**Which Superstar do you think the movie star is?**

**Who do you think/want will die?**

**What future story-lines do you want?**

**What did you think of the episode?**


	3. Episode 3

Brie Bella and her husband Daniel Bryan had been there for Nikki in hopes of saving the love her life, John Cena. However, the longer he has been away the longer it dawned on them that John may never be coming back.

Of course they could never say that to Nikki and they definitely didn't want for it to be true but they along with Nikki had to face the realisation that John might possibly stay gone forever.

Daniel had called his personal friend and a private investigator, AJ Lee, to help Nikki find John, her presence and the way she spoke to him just angered Brie an awful lot.

Nikki and Brie's brother, JJ Bella, had also made a visit to help Nikki through her **troubles** which was slightly comforting to know.

Brie, Nikki, Daniel, JJ and AJ were gathered in Daniel's living room trying to process an figure out what to do.

"Don't worry Nicole. We're all here for you, no matter what." JJ commented, hugging his sibling.

"JJ's right, Nicole." Brie also stated.

Nikki smiled at both of her siblings before heading up to the bathroom for some space.

Brie however couldn't get over the fact that AJ was smiling somewhat seductively as she spoke to Daniel. "So where do you think he could be?" Daniel asked.

AJ twiddled her hair as she responded. "John's quite a strong guy, so someone as equally as strong must of got him and then you've got to think that it's mostly the obvious places that a kidnapper takes someone, to confuse everyone else."

Meanwhile upstairs, Nikki, suddenly started throwing up violently. She opened up her bag and pulled out a white tube she had been carrying for quite some time, she stared in horror at the contents.

It was a pregnancy test, and it read positive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stephanie McMahon and her husband, Hunter Helmsley had organised a meeting with a well known movie star whom they had hoped would join their company. Meeting this man allowed them to focus on something else other than John Cena.

Huge shrieks and cheers from the outside of their building could be heard as Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin made his way through the building dressed in a sharp and snazzy white crisp suit. "Mike good to see you." Stephanie said as she shook his hand.

"Good evening, Stephanie. Hunter. Lets talk business, after all, when I'm around, drama is confirmed to ensue."

XXXXXXXXX

Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and John Cena were oblivious to what was going on around them until they had awoken a few minutes before. Dean and Roman were still dazed and completely shocked that Seth had turned on them and sided with the monster, Bray Wyatt that had kidnapped, John.

At least now they knew that Seth, Bray, Stephanie and Hunter were all in cahoots together, who knows how many other allies they had by their side. They knew why the power couple had ordered for John to be kidnapped, simply because his money and power was a threat to them, and they couldn't possibly allow that.

"Good morning fellas." Seth said as he winked at the three men opposite him.

"Why would you do this Seth? Why?" Dean asked.

Seth sighed before responding. "Because Hunter and Stephanie no matter how much I dislike them have money and power and they're willing to share it with me. You two are too stuck in your ways to ever possibly understand that, that's why there was no point in including you."

"You bastard!" Roman and Dean jerked forward and tackled with Seth who was holding Bray's gun. Suddenly the five men found themselves fighting over the weapon before a gunfire could be heard.

It was certain.

One or more of those men were dead.

XXX

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry it's late but have been terribly unwell! I always am nowadays, I can't catch a bloody break!

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


End file.
